Blue Base: Tex and Church
by Laina Rodrick
Summary: Our favorite RvB couple has an adeventure in and out of their simulated battles. Mature language and suggestive themes.


The monstrous hunter came towards the Spartan with such force that his blow should have thrown the soldier across the field but the UNSC issued armor did its job. The warriors clashed fighting with pure strength having both lost their weapons to the side and were struggling to regain them. In a mad dash the marine threw off the Hunter and lunged to the ground for the battle rifle under a nearby tree. The armored hand gripped the rifle hard and the soldier rolled to its back as the alien tried to pry it away. A finger laid on the trigger and showed no sign of stopping. The shots went into the Hunter's armor and deflected off almost easily as it gave a roar of anger and bellowed in the Spartan's face. The combatant had only succeeded on pissing him off and waited for the smash of his shield into the orange face mask of the Mark VI.

The bullets quickly ran out from the trigger spree and the Spartan had to think fast. The Hunter gave a grunt and overpowered the marine and pulled it up off of its feet and stood with it hanging in his horridly strong arms. Just before the Spartan gave in to the limpness of its limbs in an act of sheer defiance it smacked the covenant monster hard in the face with the rifle using as much force as was possible hoping it would be amplified by the unique armor. Whether by hope or by luck or any other force in the universe the hit was hard enough to stun the creature and send it staggering a little loosening its grip on the Spartan's throat. As the marine fell to the ground an onyx metallic object caught its eye a few feet away. The soldier quickly crawled to the grenade which was thought to be lost earlier and snatched it off the ground just as the now horribly ticked alien grabbed at the armor foot picking its prey up once again shaking it around upside down.

This time the Spartan had a plan and pulled the pin and shoved the grenade into a gap in the hunter's armor. Counting to five the grenade did its work perfectly killing the hunter just after it realized what had happened. The Spartan was thrown through the air and landed heavily on the ground. The sound of a heartbeat was loud and the rush of pain through limbs came quickly. The Mark VI armor went wild with vital signs and calling out injuries the soldier had sustained. "Bitch" said the marine muttered as the fading blackness came on to silence the beeping and voice of an annoying AI.

"HAHA! Got his ass! DIE BITCH" cried a female voice as she ripped a helmet from her eyes. The simulation ended and she stepped from the small arena with a shit eating grin.

"Hardly" said a male voice from a computer hub not too far away.

"You died at the end" he said pointedly as he punched buttons on the glowing blue screens shutting down the system.

"I still got him, isn't that the point? I died before him so therefore I SLAUGHTERED HIS ASS!" She said yelling the last part then began to straighten her short dark red hair back into its non helmet like shape. "You died" said the male voice once again as a handsome man in blue armor stepped out from around the computer.

"Whatever, you know I was amazing" she cooed and sauntered over to him.

She came up to the man's shoulders and fit perfectly into his side even while in her black armor. She wrapped her arms around him and swayed her hips back and forth enticing him. He gave into her pull and came closer putting his arms around her waist.

"You are amazing in more than one way" he cooed into her ear cupping her chin softly and turning her face away.

"But he still made you die in the end" he added chuckling into her jaw as he tried to kiss it. She punched him softly by her standards but the man still flinched.

"You really are an ass sometimes Church" she huffed and pulled back setting her jaw in a stubborn way. He chuckled some more and ignored the small throbbing in his arm as he tried to soften her again so that he would not be hurt.

"Yet you continue to date me" he said pulling back and eyeing her. She gave him a hard look and he gave her a smirk in return.

"Aw, Tex" he said smiling and giving his best puppy eyed look.

He was not one to beg or to go soft but Tex was the only one to bring this side out of him. She still stared coldly but he could see that the ice melted some so he continued. Church bent and kissed her cheek and she felt his rough short beard brush against her skin. He felt a small smile form on her face as he continued to kiss her softly on one cheek then the other. She stepped closer to him and he knew he had won this round but was not going to say anything about it or he would have to start over again. She turned her face so she their lips came together as she ran one hand through his dark black hair and the other went around his back.

Suddenly Church kissed her hard. The way he knew she would like and would make her head spin. He bit her lower lip and kept it in his teeth as he tugged on her hair forcing her to face up to him. He let go of her lip "We are going to see how amazing you are off the battlefield" he almost snarled and took command over his normally domineering girlfriend snatching her up easily. This armor added strength which he was happy for or else he would not be able to make it to his room carrying her like he was. Tex felt a thrill at the sudden change and went with it easily kissing Church along his neck and jaw as much as she could while he carried her away.

When they got to his room he set her on his bed and grabbed her hair again with one hand as his other clicked away at the release switches of her black armor. He kissed her hard and forced his tongue between her teeth. "Get rid of my armor" he ordered her. Normally she would not take commands from him and she would have kicked his ass all over the place, but tonight Tex wanted to see how this role switching was going to go along. She clicked the releases on his armor just as he threw the last piece of hers to the side of the bed. She did the same to his cobalt armor and it too was added to the pile leaving them both in their black under armor. Tucker walked by the open door to Church's room and closed the door a little more loudly than needed but the two didn't seem to miss a beat. "Bow chika bow wow" he sang loudly making it echo through the hall of the blue base.


End file.
